The Truth Finally Revealed(Nalu fanfic)
by yorokobi.quintrell
Summary: Lucy has been hiding this secret for so long what happens when she has no choice but to use it?The truth finally comes out?What will Fairytail think of her now? This is my first fanfic so plz no hate:)Rated T Just to be safe!;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Mashima owns Fairytail1 not me !_**

 ** _All_** ** _7_** ** _guilds were at FairyTail we were having a guild meeting._**

 ** _Natsu's P.O.V_**

 ** _I was sitting with Erza Jellal,Gray, Juvia,Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel and Levi when a girl with jet black hair, golden armor, and a shield and sword came bursting through the doors and shouted "I am Diana the queen of the Amazons and I demand to speak to Lucy NOW!"then quickly added "It's really important…oh and she knows me so…yeah!"_**

 ** _I looked at everyone in the guild looked confused and then suddenly turned to Erza with a questioning faces she suddenly turned to Diana._**

 **"** ** _I am Erza the master of this guild and why do you so urgently need to talk to Lucy?" she questioned._**

 **"** ** _She took something of mine." she replied._**

 **"** ** _Lucy took something from you are you called her a thief?"Erza questioned._**

 **"** ** _Lucy is no thief!"I shouted._**

 ** _Diana sighed and explained"I'm not calling her a thief I would never call her that…she just…took my job okay I just want the job back"_**

 **"** ** _What exactly was your job?" I asked._**

 **"** ** _Um…It was a dangerous one" she muttered._**

 ** _I repeated, "What was your job?"_**

 ** _She sighed and said,"It was to kill a…um dragon…"  
Me, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and Laxus looked at each other and said: "what's the dragon's name?"_**

 **"** ** _Its name is …"She took a lengthy pause and continued, "It' name is Acnologia…"_**

 ** _Everyone stilled no one spoke._**

 **"** ** _You were given a job to kill Acnologia?How strong are you because believe me we all fought him and lost_** ** _7_** ** _whole guild lost against one dragon!"_**

 ** _She didn't have time to answer before Lucy came running into the guild looked at Diana wide-eyed and smiled but her smile faded quickly as she searched for my eyes when she found them she urgently shouted: "I need all the dragon slayers outside with Erza, Diana and me NOW!"_**

 ** _Everyone looked at each other but I kept my eyes locked on hers there was real fear in them.I stepped forward and said, "Why?"_**

 **"** ** _There is no time to explain just please!" she begged her eyes finally left my gaze and shot to Diana's "They're here!"_**

 ** _Diana's eyes widened as she ran to Lucy and threw the doors open I think everyone was expecting a whole army but I only saw 15 people I looked around everyone else had the same face as me confused._**

 **"** ** _OH HELL NO!" everyone one heard Diana yell she looked at Lucy"I want my job back please."_**

 ** _Lucy stared at her confused and questioned,"What job?"_**

 **"** ** _The one about the dragon!" said Diana._**

 **"** ** _Dragon?…you never showed me a job with a dragon on it," said lucy confused._**

 **"** ** _OH whoops, I just remembered I gave it to Anya not you sorry!You Guys look SO much alike except you have blonde hair and she has fiery red hair "apologized giving a hoarse laugh, Diana then added "But it's lucky I came because you have a big problem!"_**

 **"** ** _Um sorry to interrupt but it's 15 people even…um Lucy could take them down!" said Sting the light dragon slayer everyone nodded in agreement he turned to her and said, "Are they so powerful that you can't defeat them yourself?"_**

 **"** ** _Fine don't come then!" said Lucy obviously offended she looked at Diana and said, "Diana can you put a shield up please?"_**

 ** _Diana looked at her and nodded "Sure thing, LuLu."_**

 ** _Suddenly Diana lifted finger and something shone in front of our eyes I walked to where it was shining I lifted a hand toward it but I couldn't get through it I looked back everyone's eyes were on me I just shrugged and stepped the people outside began speaking the one with yellow hair spoke first I knew him he was Jackal I'd fought him before "Finally a challenge!"_**

 ** _Everyone thought he was looking at Diana but he was looking at Lucy around the guild everyone shared confused glances and looked back suddenly the male with black hair came forward and viciously said "YOU!"_**

 ** _It felt like I knew him he looked at me and gave a smirk my eyes widened as I came into realization and shouted "Lucy get back now!GET BACK NOW!…NOW!"_**

 ** _Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at me then at the male and whispered "Zeref!"_**

Everyone came forward suddenly realising why Lucy was so urgent they all tried to get through the shield but no one could not even Freed and Levi could get through. "Lucy let us through so we can help!"Levy shouted.

That seemed to trigger Zeref he lunged hands clenched to fists forward for Lucy she was looking at us so she didn't know until i yelled "Lucy! WATCH OUT!"

She turned around but it was too late or so I thought as Lucy suddenly gripped one of his clenched fists and threw him towards the other they all fell down Lucy looked at Sting shrugged and merely said "You're right I can defeat them all ."Sting just looked at her eyes wide in shock and awe and grinned.

"Enough games Lucy!IN the name of the Amazons I will defeat you all!"shouted Diana "For the Amazons!ATHENA GUIDE ME !"

Her armor suddenly changed from golden to a strapless ruby red top and a dark blue skirt with golden straps hanging over may have looked good but no the less she was still wearing armor i realised as Jackal went to punch her in the stomach she merely looked at him grabbed his closed fist and threw him into a green haired girl as she was getting up they both tumbled to the ground girl groaned as they all got back "Enough chit-chat and paying around let's get serious!"she said.

"You're telling me…Brandish!" screamed Diana.

Suddenly she started looking around it seemed that she was looking for someone…Lucy where had she gone?Suddenly I realised that only 5 of the 15 remained had Lucy taken 1o of them somewhere she could fight them alone?Diana's widened in realization and her eyes suddenly shot up to the sky everyone's eyes looked up to find lucy fighting a dragon It looked like no was Acnologia and nine other eyes shot down to find Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, and Laxus already staring at all had questioning faces as if asking me what they should do about the barrier to go help fight Acnologia.I looked at Levy and Freed and questioned"Can you guys get through it?"  
"Sorry Natsu we already tried nor I or Freed can get through this is intense shielding I'm only trained to go so high Sorry…!"

"I am an enchanter but …even I cannot get through this shield…"Freed answered as I turned to him. But there was something he knew that Levy didn't."But…"

"But, what?"I asked.

"But if someone somehow can take down however cast the shield the shield will be broken until then we are stuck in her unless given permission to get out..."Freed explained and jerked his chin at Diana "She put the shield up so they have to take her down and seeing she had a job to kill Acnologia it very likely that won't happen…"

I face palmed and shouted to the 5 people who were fighting Diana "Hurry up and finish her!"

Diana looked at me and yelled screamed, "What happened to friends?"

"Oh sorry, nothing personal just THAT WE WANT THE BLOODY SHIELD THING TO GO DOWN or you could just PUT IT DOWN!"

Diana shrugged as she said"Oh is that why I can't help you with that LuLu gave me some of her magic to put the shield up so if you want anyone to go down it would be LuLu…" As soon as she finished talking she got back to fighting.

I did another face palm how were we getting out of here?

I looked at Lucy and looked back at the ground. How was she going to defeat Acnologia let alone Zeref and the other 8 people?

I looked at Lucy again and saw her do something no one would believe she could do!

How on earth did she do that?


	2. Chapter 2

What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me as who I am

FairyTail is my other family

And I will Protect them and keep them safe even if it means my LIFE!

-O.o-

Lucy's P.O.V

"Celestial dragon roar!"I yelled as I sent Zeref and three others flying back I also did it to make myself land on the floor. I turned my head and ran as fast as my legs would take me toward Diana.

That was a big mistake her head immediately turned thinking I was an enemy she threw a dagger at me I was quick to dodge unlike the man behind he wailed in pain as the dagger hit his shoulder It got him square in the shoulder he fell to the ground holding his shoulder and gasping for air. I saw this as an open hit...

I screamed "Celestial dragon wing attack!" He screamed.

I shouted to everyone "Cover your Ears  
!"

Everyone obeyed as soon as I was sure everyone's ears were covered I yelled"Sleep!" his screaming died was gone with a flick of my hand light surrounded him as he started uncovered their ears.

"Lucy?"I heard I turned my head it was Natsu he gulped and continued"Lucy please let us help you …please let me help you please!"

I kept my eyes locked on his there was something in them in his lovely eyes.

His lovely dark brown eyes held something that I had never seen in them before it was…fear there was fear in his eyes real fear.

Natsu was afraid?

What was he afraid of before I had time to ask him I was hit from behind throwing me back until I crashed into the back of the guild hall I screamed in pain as I hit the wall.I knew exactly who had hit me so I got up and waved my hand at them telling them to get out of my way they obeyed.

"Celestial dragon tracker hunt him down and take him down!"

I started glowing a bright yellow and something escaped from my body…Then I fainted.

Sorry for the short chapter next chapter will be longer I promise!

I really hope you guys like this story! PLZ no hate my first fanfic so plz plz plz no hate!

tks guys LUV U ALL

-Yorokobi Quintrell


End file.
